Wonder Woman (2017)
Wonder Woman is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Patty Jenkins. The film was produced by RatPac-Dune Entertainment, DC Films, Tencent Pictures, Wanda Pictures, Atlas Entertainment, and Cruel and Unusual Films, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the fourth installment in the DC Extended Universe and was released on June 2, 2017. A sequel, Wonder Woman 1984, is set to be released on June 5, 2020. Plot In present-day Paris, Diana Prince receives a photographic plate of herself and four men taken during World War I, prompting her to recall her past. Diane, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, was raised on the hidden island of Themyscira, home to the Amazonian warrior women created by Zeus to protect mankind. Hippolyta shares the Amazonian history with Diana, including how Zeus' son, Ares, orchestrated to destroy humanity out of jealousy. Ares killed all of the other gods who tried to stop him; the only exception was Zeus, who used the last of his power to wound Ares and force his retreat (thus dying in the process). Zeus left the Amazons the island and a weapon called the "Godkiller" to prepare them for Ares' return. Hippolyta initially forbids Diana to train as a warrior, but allows her sister Antiope to train her, only more rigorously than any other warrior. In 1918, Diana is now a young woman and rescues American pilot Captain Steve Trevor when his plane crashes off the Themysciran coast. The island is soon invaded by a German ship pursuing Trevor. The Amazons kill the crew, but Antiope sacrifices herself to save Diana. Interrogated with the Lasso of Hestia, Steve reveals that a war is consuming the outside world, and that he is an Allied spy. He has stolen a notebook of the chief chemist Isabel Maru, who is attempting to engineer a deadlier form of mustard gas, under the orders of General Erich Ludendorff. Diana believes that Ares is responsible for the war and arms herself with the "Godkiller" sword, the lasso, and her armor before leaving Themyscira with Steve to find and destroy Ares. In London, they deliver Maru's notebook to the Supreme War Council, where Sir Patrick Morgan is trying to negotiate an armistice with Germany. Diana translates Maru's notes and reveals that the Germans plan to release the deadly gas at the Western Front. Steve is forbidden to act but, with secret funding from Sir Patrick, recruits spy Sameer, marksman Charlie, and smuggler Chief to help prevent the gas from being released. The team reaches the front in Belgium. Diana goes alone into No Man's Land and captures the enemy trench, allowing the Allied forces to help her liberate the village of Veld. The team briefly celebrates, while Diana and Steve grow romantically closer. The team learns that a gala will be held at the nearby German High Command. Steve and Diana separately infiltrate the party, with Steven intending to locate and destroy the gas, while Diana intends to kill Ludendorff, believing that he is Ares and that killing him will thus end the war. Steve stops her to avoid jeopardizing the mission, allowing Ludendorff to unleash the gas on Veld and kill its inhabitants. Diana blames Steve for intervening and pursues Ludendorff to a base where the gas is being loaded into a bomber aircraft bound for London. Diana fights and kills Ludendorff, but is confused when his death does not stop the war. Sir Patrick arrives and reveals himself as Ares, telling Diana that although he has subtly given humans ideas and inspirations, using Ludendorff and Maru as pawns in the process, it is ultimately their decision to resort to violence as they are inherently corrupt. Diana attempts to kill Ares with the "Godkiller" sword, but he destroys it, then reveals Diana to be the "Godkiller", as the daughter of Zeus and Hippolypta. He fails to persuade her to help him destroy mankind and restore paradise to Earth. Steve's team destroys Maru's laboratory as the two battle. Steve hijacks and pilots the bomber carrying the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it, sacrificing himself in the process. Ares attempts to direct Diana's rage and grief at Steve's death by convincing her to kill Maru, but the memories of her experiences with Steve cause her to realize that humans have good within them. She spares Maru and redirects Ares' lighting back at him, killing him. The team later celebrates the end of the war. In the present day, Diana sends an email to Bruce Wayne thanking him for the photographic slate of her and Steve, and reaffirms her new mission to fight and give on the world's behalf. Cast * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor * Robin Wright as Antiope * Danny Huston as General Erich Ludendorff * David Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan/ Ares * Connie Nielsen as Hippolypta * Elena Anaya as Isabel Maru/ Doctor Poison * Lucy Davis as Etta Candy * Said Taghmaoui as Sameer * Ewen Bremner as Charlie * Eugene Brave Rock as Chief Napi * Lisa Loven Kongsli as Lt. Menalippe Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Comics films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2017 films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films